1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bobbin transporting system for a spinning frame and a winder including a plurality of winding units.
2. Prior Art
Various proposals have been made so far for what is called a fine spinning winder wherein a spinning frame and a winder is interconnected to each other. In particular, in a fine spinning winder adapted for production of various kinds of goods in a small quantity, spinning bobbins doffed by a spinning frame are supplied, without being packed in a box, one after another to a winder by a transporting means such as a conveyor or the like within a plant. After having been rewound by the winder, the empty bobbins are fed back to the spinning frame by another transporting means such as a conveyor or the like or by any other suitable feeding means so that they may be supplied properly to fine spinning spindles of the spinning frame.
In this instance, where such a spinning frame and a winder constitute a closed loop together with a spinning bobbin transporting path and an empty bobbin transporting path, they must be in a well balanced condition in processing capacity. In particular, before layers of yarns on spinning bobbins which have been doffed by the spinning frame all at once and supplied to the winder are used up, spinning bobbins of a subsequent next lot must necessarily have been produced already by the spinning frame. Or, at least unless the production capacity of the spinning frame is superior to the processing capacity of the winder, the winder may sometimes have an idle time.
Accordingly, it is necessary for the spinning frame to receive a supply of empty bobbins directly after doffing, that is, directly after yarns have been wound up into spinning bobbins.
Meanwhile, in a spinning frame, and especially in a ring spinning frame, a number of fine spinning spindles are arranged in back-to-back relationship in two rows. And in a system wherein spinning bobbins are doffed all at once by one after the other of such two rows of fine spinning spindles, it is necessary that empty bobbins be already prepared in position for all of the fine spinning spindles before such doffing of spinning bobbins.